


Дети

by llaudat



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день армейские грузовики и танки насквозь проезжают крохотную пакистанскую деревушку на границе Афганистана и Ирана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34157) by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena. 



> Переведено для ФБ-2013

В такие дни смотришь вдаль — мир до краев заполнен грубым желтым песком, — и вздыхаешь. В такие дни смотришь вверх — животворное солнце висит в небесах так высоко, что, кажется, иссохло само и выжгло посевы, и опалило еще не зарубленную скотину, — и вздыхаешь.

В такие дни дочери и сыновья, матери и отцы умирают — не от болезней, нет, а из-за веры, искаженной ради чьей-то выгоды, ради продолжения бесконечной войны — и вздыхаешь тяжелее. Армейские танки и грузовики то и дело проезжают сквозь пакистанскую деревушку, если она граничит с Ираном и Афганистаном, — и ты снова вздыхаешь, потому что для предыдущего вздоха был повод.

 

*****  
Дети смотрят на мир по-другому. Они знают, что и танки с грузовиками, и вездеходы приезжают и уезжают. На одних висят красно-бело-синие флаги, на других — с цветными полосками, на некоторых среди желтого и красного угадываются гербы… Дети же выглядывают три черных хамви без государственных знаков. Они ищут крылатый меч под черепом с перекрещенными костями на боку черной машины. Точнее, трех черных машин.

Эти хамви заезжают к ним каждые несколько недель просто потому, что деревня стоит на пакистанской границе между Афганистаном и Ираном. Дети считают дни до следующей встречи — тогда родители будут не вздыхать, а улыбаться и смеяться вместе с ними.

Когда издалека наконец донесся рёв моторов, и пятеро ликующих ребят прибежали с окрестных холмов, все поняли: те странные солдаты вернулись. Детишки горохом высыпали из хлипких лачуг на улицу, навстречу солдатам, которые махали из окон и прочих отверстий в переделанных вездеходах.

Машины затормозили перед домом деревенского старосты. На этот раз военные привезли не только книжки детям и припасы взрослым, они собирались починить дома после жуткого вражеского обстрела. Они оставались на ночь, и жители с радостью привечали их.

— Спасибо, — запинаясь, выговорил староста. Его слова шли от сердца: из всех, кто приходил и уходил, только они останавливались в крохотном поселении и предлагали помощь. Их главным был высокий европеец, темноволосый и голубоглазый. Левое веко пересекал шрам, и, как понял староста, даже его люди не знали, что и когда оставило след на командире. И пусть мужчина казался грозным, неважно — он всегда легко улыбался, как и остальные в его отряде.

Гости и хозяева обменялись традиционными приветствиями, и дети, дождавшись своего, окружили военных, визжа от восторга, когда старые знакомые затевали игру. Звучали истории, дарились подарки, и то и дело кто-нибудь из солдат снимал оружие и носился по всей деревне вместе с детворой.

 

*****  
Маленькая Султанах сидела в сторонке и только глядела на играющих. Ей так хотелось побегать вместе со всеми, но нельзя — мать заболела и нуждалась в пригляде. Младший братик поиграет за нее. Ее заботой была мама.

— А где Султанах? — спросил солдат, который всегда носил маску и очки — самые крутые, что дети когда-либо видели, хотя взрослые начинали бояться, едва бросив на них взгляд. Али, живший по соседству с Султанах, ответил, что та сидит дома с больной мамой. Человек в маске молча кивнул своему товарищу. Тот достал из хамви белый чемоданчик.

— Али, мы собираемся вылечить маму Султанах. Кто с нами?

Дети есть дети: даже помощь больным кажется захватывающим приключением, так что они, конечно, гурьбой направились к дому девочки.  
Солдат с чемоданчиком аккуратно осмотрел женщину:

— Ничего страшного, — сказал на беглом урду. В отличие от того, в маске, он говорил не только на английском. — Просто простуда.

Врачеватель достал шприц, вколол в руку матери что-то ярко-белое и уговорил ее поспать, чтобы быстрее поправиться.

Султанах горячо поблагодарила солдат. Скоро ее мама станет здоровой, тётушки-соседки присмотрят за ней, а она тем временем может играть с друзьями!

— Храни их бог, — шепнула соседка больной, обмахивая ее самодельным веером из осоки. — Они должны воевать, а приходят к нам… Заботятся, словно мы им семья.

Мать Султанах не ответила — слишком хотелось спать — но согласно кивнула. Пусть треплют, будто эти солдаты — жестокие убийцы и вырезают целые деревни где-то далеко, здесь в такое никто не поверит. Люди с черепом и крылатым мечом — их защитники. Их друзья.

 

*****  
После ужина, когда опустилась ночь, солдаты соорудили большой костер. Дети, разумеется, собрались вокруг. Гости включали в машинах непривычную западную музыку и показывали, как под нее танцевать. К дому старейшины было подведено электричество, и они принесли на площадку перед домом удивительнейшие музыкальные инструменты. Деревенские старики ежились и хмурили брови, пока мужчины соединяли проводами инструменты и еще более странные черные коробки.

Командир заиграл на одном из инструментов, и четверо подхватили песню о каком-то милом ребенке. Дети не поняли смысла, но запомнили, что никогда не слышали музыки веселее. И даже военным, казалось, понравилось выступать.

 

*****  
— Вот, попробуй-ка, — предложил другой солдат. В деревне его хорошо знали: остальные в отряде звали его Роучем, а дети хихикали — ну кто в своем уме назовется тараканом? Тот снял кору с нескольких палочек и нанизывал на них что-то как будто пушистое. А потом он поднес одну палочку к огню. Пушистое слегка закоптилось, и Роуч запихал это в рот.

Заготовок хватало на всех, и солдаты, разобрав по штуке, таким же путем сготовили их и раздали детям. Те с недоверием осматривали липкую белую массу и переглядывались друг с другом, пока одна из девчонок — Фатима — не расхрабрилась и откусила маленький кусочек. Поначалу она зажмурилась и скривила личико — уж очень горячим было угощение, — но потом откусила еще раз. В ту же минуту ее лицо посветлело, и дети тоже принялись есть.

— Что это? — спросил Роуча десятилетний Ахмад, с удовольствием жуя странное лакомство и запивая ледяной водой из армейской сумки-холодильника, неописуемо вкусной, несмотря на прохладу на улице.

— Это, Ахмад, называется маршмаллоу. — Роуч делал вторую порцию заготовок с этими маршмаллоу. Впрочем, дети тут же отвлекли его: Роучу пришлось показать, как произносить новое слово, что оказалось сложной задачей.

Вскоре настала пора ложиться спать, и все девочки послушно отправились к матерям, а мальчишки — что с них взять — подняли небывалый шум. В конце концов, родители сдались и разрешили своим сорванцам переночевать с солдатами под огромным навесом, который повесили специально для них.

— Только в этот раз, — твердо сказали родители, и все ребята, как один, закивали, словно ангелочки.

 

*****  
Конечно же, мальчишки есть мальчишки — никто и не подумал засыпать. Они болтали с солдатами, обсуждали, у кого смешнее проделки, и кто дольше всех за раз не мылся. Проще говоря, вели себя так, что родители покачали бы головами, а сестры задрали носы с общим для всех девчонок выражением превосходства перед уютной неряшливостью.

— Историю, хотим новую историю! — потребовал Али, которого толкал в бок младший брат Юсуф. Ближе всего к ним сидел командир со шрамом. Он курил толстую, пузатую сигарету. — Ты расскажи… пожалуйста?

Командир поразмыслил и согласился. Али с братом допекали бы его до полной капитуляции, проще сдаться сразу.

— О чем хотите послушать?

Юсуф не говорил по-английски и поэтому нашептал что-то брату на ухо.

— Про животных!

В конце концов, они своего добились. Худо-бедно, с помощью того солдата, знавшего урду, командир рассказал им историю о львенке, его украденном троне, изгнании и долгой дороге домой.

Когда закончилась сказка, закончились и отговорки, чтобы не засыпать, и мальчики покорно позакрывали глаза. На рассвете солдаты снова уедут, и только Аллах знает, сколько детям придется ждать следующей встречи.

 

*****  
— Роуч, куда вы едете на этот раз? — Султанах поймала Роуча, пока он не сел в хамви, как все остальные.

— Поедем на базу Феникс в Афганистане, — Роуч вовремя вспомнил, что не стоит взлохмачивать ей волосы, как пацану. — Надеемся, что вернемся через пару недель.

— Надеемся? — переспросила Султанах. Она не знала, что это значит, но раз Роуч сказал — так и будет. Солдаты никогда их не подводили. Она улыбнулась, Роуч кивнул в ответ и полез в хамви.

 

*****  
«Пусть вечерняя звезда с неба путь твой озарит…»

 

*****  
МакТавиш обычно с усмешкой вспоминал строчки из старого голливудского фильма, но дети махали им вслед, и он признавал: даже в темные времена где-то остается свет…

Говорят, дети — это будущая надежда. Говорят, во всем мире только дети неповинны в грехах, что совершает каждая душа. Чужаки на черных хамви — они были солдатами, они видели больше смертей, разрухи и насилия, чем любое создание на старушке-Земле.

Они так далеко от дома, так далеко от любимых, и эти дети — все, что осталось, чтобы напомнить: пока есть проблеск надежды, пока припасена для них улыбка, они никогда не потеряют путеводную нить к собственным сердцам.

 

*****  
«Тьма поселилась в тебе…»

 

*****  
«Будь что будет», — говорят себе солдаты. Пока оружие в руках, они в силах помогать многим, не только ребятне в деревушке на границе Афганистана и Ирана, где воздух так сух и песок так груб, что смотришь вдаль — и вздыхаешь.


End file.
